Prompts
by Lara D
Summary: Mrs. Sandburg has a theory that if she starts each day with a writing prompt and ten minutes for writing, they will be ready to face the rest of the day. Sabrina Grimm isn't so sure. Follow the prompts and Sabrina's response. Explanation inside.
1. Stay

_A/N: Actually, this story came from the idea of another idea I had, and I was going to make this a one-shot prequel to that story, since the way I was going to start Sabrina's writing was odd and needed an explanation. Then I thought, "Wouldn't it be fun to just make it a series of drabbles about Sabrina?". So yes, the original one-shot I had in mind that led me to this will someday be posted, when I post the prequel prompt in this story. This will be a multi-chapter story, but I plan to just post when desired, so just be on the lookout. Also, these will all be in Sabrina's writing journal. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm (boring today, huh?)_

_There will be no RLM for this story._

**All italics in the A/Ns are from ****Queenoftheworld98. All bolds are from me-Lara D. Queenoftheworld98 has given me her awesome multi-chapter drabble story because she feels that she'd rather write her other version-Moments. And she knows how much I thought this idea was clever! :D**

**Queenoftheworld98 is the rightful owner of this story, so chapter 1-5 go to her. After that-it's all moi. :)**

_Welcome to Mrs. Sandburg's 8th Grade English Class! Each class, we will start the lessons by writing on one prompt I will put on the board for you. You are NOT allowed to erase, cross out, or any other form of deleting you can think of, ANY of your words. I will not be reading any of these entries, and this will not be graded. You have ten minutes. Enjoy, and begin!_

_Prompt 001: Write about one of the most difficult decisions you've made in your life._

_One_ of the most difficult decisions? _One_? I've made twelve in the past year, let alone _life_! But I guess to the more "average" person, there has only been two or three. Well, up to when I turned eleven, the most difficult decision I'd made was whether to have Chinese or Italian takeout for dinner.

But then my parents went missing and _everything_ became a difficult decision. Not only did I have to look out for myself, but also my eight-year-old sister, Daphne (she's in 5th grade now). We traveled from foster home to foster home, not that the word _home_ should even been used to describe those places. We were housekeepers, science experiments, even _food _for one freakish guy! I swear, Ms. Smirt, our social worker, deliberately gave us the worst, most wacky people out there. Which is strange, because you'd think she'd want to find us a permanent home so we would get out of her hair. Anyway, that's not the point.

So there we were, Daphne and I, traveling from wacko to crazy, when some lady by the name of Relda Grimm came forth and claimed to be our grandmother. Did I mention we were told our grandmother was _dead_? So at first, I claimed this lady to be crazy, and figured her blue waffles were injected with poison to kill us.

Over time, however, it became more and more obvious Relda was our grandmother (the photos of a young Dad hanging all over the house was more than a subtle hint). Of course, I come to this realization shortly after she and her freaky body guard (what kind of seventy-something year old lady needs a_ body guard,_ anyway?) were captured by a giant. A _giant_, for goodness sakes.

So I make a "difficult" decision to follow glowing lights to the lair of a totally immature fairy with (ha, ha) _pink_ wings who looks eleven but is really over 4,000 years old. Lovely. We also discover his name is Puck, and he's from Shakespeare's play, A Midsummer's Night Dream. He claims it to be the most famous thing ever written. Really, can this guy get any more self-centered? Daphne think's we're alike, and to that I say HA! But really, so we end up spending loads of time with this freak, and eventually rescue Granny, blah, blah, blah. So there's, like, five major, "difficult" decisions right there.

So let's pretend similar things as the things above happened, say, _eight_ more times before it finally stops. So that's, what, forty major decisions wrapped up in, say, two years? And there was the big one. After all that was said and done, I was left with the one big decision that I knew was coming ever since I saw that giant capturing Granny.

Should I stay here, or should I go home?

Obviously, from the fact that I'm here writing this a Ferryport Middle School, should be a huge hint at which one I chose, but still, it was probably the most difficult decision I've ever made.

Hey, I answered the question. And I didn't even try.

This year will be a breeze.

_A/N: It was short, but it was supposed to be. These are going to be drabble-y, because Sabrina only has ten minutes to write them and she doesn't write fast. Hey, did any Percy Jackson fans catch the referance (Blue waffels, as in book 2?)? Oh, and yes, there will be Puckbrina in other prompts, when the prompts involve anything with love or other. So I think I covered anything. PM me if you are confused about anything._

_~Queen_


	2. Piano

_A/N: Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: M.B. is also the name of a celeb gossip reporter on Youtube. Check him out, he's funny. Anyway, I am neither one._

_Thanks To:_

_*Thesistersgrimmrule_

_* Fireflies.x3_

_*believe-you-can_

_For reviewing! For those of you who don't know, I thank and dedicate all the people who reviewed the privious chapter in the next chapter. Just my way of saying thanks to people who take the time to review. :)_

**Like she said- enjoy!**

_Prompt 002: Describe a recent event that surprised you._

Blah. Mondays. I hate them. You go to bed Sunday night trying not to think about how you'll have to get up_ early_ tomorrow, then Monday morning rolls around and you feel negative all morning because it's _so early_ in the week and it'll be_ hours_ until the last bell rings and you get to go home and laze around before realizing you have homework, _lots_ of it.

Yesterday, however, didn't go quite like that.

So the day went on like usual for a Monday, or at least as usual as you can get for Ferryport Landing, until I got home from school-late- because I hanged with my friend Erin for a little bit after school while she waited to pick up her brother.

So after coming home to a quiet house, throwing my bag on the couch in the living room, and dragging myself halfway upstairs, something happened.

I heard music.

That in itself wasn't strange (don't send me to the mental ward quite yet), but the music, which sounded like a classic song or something of that sorts, was coming from Puck's room.

Now, I don't know if you know Puck, but he's not really a piano playing type.

So I was more than surprised when I heard the music coming from his room.

I tip-toed up the rest of the stairs and creaked Puck's door open just a crack, straining my ears to hear the song.

Now, I still didn't know if this was _Puck _playing this or not, because with things like this, you just can't tell. So I opened the door wider, just wide enough for me to fit through, and crept into his room.

And there he was.

Just... sitting there, this focused look on his face that made him look like a completely different person. Not, like, a redhead or something, because I'm not talking about his body itself, plus Puck just couldn't pull off red hair, but a different personality. He was playing on this beautiful piano, and from the looks of it, he didn't have any sheet music.

He was just making it up.

And, for some reason I just couldn't help _staring_. I couldn't comprehend that Puck, the same guy who lives to fart and runs away from books like a child from a clown, was making this music.

I watched until the song was over, then fled from his room before he saw me, head still reeling. I sat down, trying to process what just happened, and was still sitting when Granny came home with Daphne and started cooking dinner.

I don't know if I'll tell him I saw him yet, because then the music could stop and it's so wonderful I don't think I want it to ever stop, but I do know one thing.

I'll be visiting Puck's room a lot more often...

_A/N: The song I had in mind that Puck was playing was the piano version of Break Your Heart by Tiao Cruz. You should listen to it, it's really pretty. There will be a later chapter following the events in this one, but I don't know when I'll write it. But still, be on the lookout!_

_~Queen_

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Smile

_A/N: I feel bad because I couldn't even follow my schedule for a week, so expect another chapter sometime this week. Oh, and by schedule I mean the one on my profile, check it out if you want to know what days I'll be trying to post._

**Disclaimer: *Insert witty disclaimer here***

**Lara D does not own chapter 1-5. Those are strictly Queenoftheworld98's work. :D**

***giggle* I sounded so grown up!**

_Prompt 003: When was the last time you genuinely smiled?_

Tuesday was one of those days that just couldn't get any worse.

It started in the morning, when I found out my favorite (and only remaining pair that were clean) pants had been forgotten in the washing machine the night before, and were still soaking wet, in which I had to wait twenty minutes in my underwear until they got out of the dryer. I then proceeded to defeat the entire purpose of washing the pants by spilling cyan maple syrup on them.

Already this was a bad day, and it was only 7:30.

The day went on with me failing at least three quizzes, forgetting homework, and realizing I had no lunch, and had no money to buy one.

By 3:00, I was ready to murder some kittens.

I stomped home angrily, not bothering to wait for Puck or Daphne. I slammed the door in a fury, causing a quick scolding by Granny, then a, "Are you alright,_ liebling_?". I excused myself to do homework in my room.

About twenty minutes into writing my essay on Alexander the Great, I heard a suspicious 'click' and my door swung open.

In which my day took a turn for the better.

Puck strolled in like he owned the place, carrying a bag of _normal_ potato chips and a magazine.

"Here's your favorite chips,"

He threw the bag at me.

"And that magazine you like. Now, enjoy yourself and be happy before you destroy something."

He turned and walked out without another word or glance, and for the first time all day,

I smiled.

_A/N: Review!_

_~Queen_

**Thanks again!**


	4. Family

A_/N: Okay, it's official. I suck at updating. I didn't post this last week, and I could give you the long list of reasons why, but I have a feeling you just want to get to the story, so..._

_Thanks to: Lara D and Aria Elizabeth Skittles for reviewing. (Uh, two reviews? C'mon people! Review!)_

_Also: Thanks to randomreviewerz, Lara D, and Aria Elizabeth Skittles for reviewing chapter 2, 'cause I didn't thank you guys last week! Sorry!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Lara D, who took the time to give a positive review to every SG fic I've written. You're the best!_

**Why thank you Queenoftheworld98! :D I'm flattered. **

Prompt 004: Describe your family

If there was a "World's Weirdest Family" prize, mine would win it in a millisecond. It's not that I don't love them, I absolutely do, but our whole family is just... strange.

To me, we started normal enough. Back when it was just my parents, Daphne, and me, I used to think we were- the horror of it- boring. I used to wish we would do more stuff, or go out more, or do _anything_ other than just sit around at home, which is really all we did.

Oh how I took normality for granted.

Then my parents went missing, and, well, you know the rest. But now I'm living with my grandmother, who enjoys cooking "exotic" recipes that typically include at least one type of animal I've never heard of, my sister, who's currently writing a dictionary of nonexistent words, and Puck, who I'm not going to even start on.

If it were just these three, I probably could have lived with it, but now we also have a insane-turned-normal girl and my mournful Uncle Jake. Now, the fact that we're _friends_ with a little girl who, at one point, tried to kill us should be a big red warning flag.

But now she lives with us.

I guess I should feel more safe than I do, because we saw her get cured and are 100% sure she's all right now and everything, but I find it hard to trust people to begin with, let alone people who have tried to kill me.

Uncle Jake's not that bad.

In fact, he used to be kind of fun. I actually really liked him. But Jake's been through some stuff, some really bad stuff, and now he's always gloomy and sad. He misses his girlfriend/fiancé (I'm not really sure what to consider them, because Jake never really purposed, but Briar claimed she would marry him, and she was buried with the ring on), who died in the war. For the most part, he just sits in his room, staring at photos.

I wish I could help him, but he's in too deep to be coming out any time soon.

So there. That's my family. Even though not all of them are really related, I feel the need to count them anyway, because it honestly feels like I have a family tie with each and every one of them.

And even though they're all about 99% freakish, I wouldn't have my family any other way.

_A/N: Hey, I have a question: For those of you who have book 3, where is Daphne, Granny, and Puck (as in thier location) when Sabrina wakes up in the hospital? I need it for my oneshot, so it would be a big help if someone could tell me. Then I can post! :D_

_~Queen_

**Adios amigos. I'm gonna update when Queenoftheworld98 updates Moments, so our stories can be in sync or something like that…:D**

**~Lara**


	5. Understand

**A/N. As promised- as soon as Queenoftheworld98 updated, I'd update this story. :D Sorry it's so short, she's much better at doing this kind of thing…**

_Prompt 005: Put yourself in one of your negative family member's shoes_

Negative? Well that's easy- my dad.

Well, actually it's probably really hard for _him_.

He's made some bad decisions during this past year.

But I'm probably the one in my family that relates to him the most.

His reason is he doesn't understand.

He's so confused.

And when he's confused, he gets angry.

I can see my dad asking himself a lot of questions…

_How...What..._

_Who...When..._

_Where..._

_**Why?**_

He's someone that needs to be explained.

My dad has made some people cry, and almost tried to bring us back to New York by force.

But he does it because he doesn't understand…

He doesn't understand why he didn't get to see me and Daphne grow up...

My dad doesn't understand why his mother brought us to Ferryport Landing when she should've known he never wanted us to know…

His negativity is just something to hide his confusion.


	6. Dramatics

_PROMPT: 006 NAME AN EVENT WHERE SOMETHING DRAMATIC HAPPENS._

Seriously, Mrs. Sandburg? Well alright. But since I'm in a different mood from usual, I'll put a twist on it. A very true twist.

Puck and I were hiding behind a boulder while we could hear blasts and explosions around us. He looked really serious-which was weird.

Because he's never serious.

He took my by the shoulders and said,

"Sabrina, this could be the end. The enemy is onto us and the base just got attacked. So I just want to say something. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with your stubborn attitude and clear eyes and beautiful soul.

If I lose you out there today, I don't think I'd be able to live without you. So please, be careful. I love you."

It was the most romantically cheesy speech you could ever hear. It was seriously dramatic.

Some people might thing that I swooned or something, but ii was the total opposite.

I slapped him upside the head. Why?

It was a game of laser tag. All those sounds were sound effects.

And besides, there were a bunch of screaming kids jumping around in the Laser Tag room!

So yeah, I guess that was a pretty dramatic moment.

**A/N. Okay, I'm not even thinking that I'll be able to catch up with 'oOStarryEyedOo'. Hah. But I'm still going to do this anyway. :D It's fun! :) I'll see if I update soon. :)**

**~Lara**


	7. Overly Excited

_PROMPT 007: Name a time where you or one of your family members has gotten over excited._

Hmm...overreaction? There are many times of that, but I guess I'll name the most recent.

Daphne and I were home with Granny bonding. Everyone else was out. She told us that she was leaving the house to us when she died. But Daphne didn't seem to catch those three last words. You could already see that Daphne was sizing up the house, plotting renovations. She was thinking what colors of paint would work for the house too.

"...and the piano can go there and we can move that table into the sunroom. But then what will we do with all these books? Hmm...I know! A library! We can build one!"

Granny stopped Daphne, "I'm not quite dead yet, _libeling_. Hold your horses."

Daphne is the Grimm that usually gets over excited, but that's what I love about my sister.

**A/N. oOStarryEyedOo, I'm not going to do all of your chapters, only the ones that I feel would go right in this, okay? Just an FYI. Thanks! :D**

**~Lara**


End file.
